society_of_unexplained_phenomenafandomcom-20200213-history
Accord II: The Truth(s) Are Out There
Following the events of Accord I, shit(s) begin(s) to go down. Summary Other nations will not recognize the individual States within the US as being “right” to represent the Allotment's interests there, and as such have made it the job of the New York Accord and Truth Network to be the official US representatives. James VII apprises these unofficial Allotment as US Accord Alpha. They have really only two options for this, either they accept and live, or they deny it and die. X is their main resource, he runs the Truth Network in New York. Dust and Leech are his bodyguards. The group decides to follow up on a lead in Detroit. Game still in progress Big Events Game still in progress Leads A band called Knowledge released an album that decried and revealed the supernatural world, the Allotment, as well as The Truth itself, when listened while viewing an image on a website called The Aleph. The Accord group is in Detroit now to deal with it. After finding and destroying his equipment, which was creating and sending out more music, the group engaged in a fake concert for Knowledge to draw him out. Darren Lundry was revealed to be an angel, somehow housing and trapping Knowledge. During the fight, many ghosts died to keep Knowledge's body, which was in Twilight, alive. When the angel died, Knowledge escaped. UPDATE: After the experience in the astral plane, Knowledge reaches out to the Allotment. In Iowa a society is rising against the Allotment, and more specifically the Truth Network. UPDATE: After the experience in the astral plane, the Society has made great strides into the midwest, killing the accord in Iowa. Across the globe, psychics (in particular post- and especially precogs, as well as psychometers and clairvoyants) are learning the truth en masse. The Allotment has made contact with many of them, but killing or forcing them to forget isn't feasible, as so many are learning it. They have made contact with someone named Prophet, who wishes to speak with the Allotment. Prophet took the group into the astral plane to destroy the source of all psychic power, a massive diamond within the Akashic Records. It was seemingly destroyed, but an angel (who was once Zedkiel) made off with the dust of the diamond, taking it back to the god machine. UPDATE: It is largely presumed now that the god machine has access to, or control of all psychics with the ability to receive visions of any kind in the world, or at least to be able to send them false visions to direct them down its own twisted paths. Legends are having their stories altered by The Truth to include it. UPDATE: It is presumed (with several substantial reports by VASCU and sister agencies across the globe) that Legends are enacting large scale Truth-spreading. Agents of the organizations and the Allotment are cracking down, ending Legends wherever they exist. In Louisiana, the Church of the Ultimate Truth is not completely destroyed, and it is spreading across the US. UPDATE: The Accord group in Louisiana is reaching out to the Allotment as a whole with backlogs of information on just this eventuality for the timeline where the Akashic Record was ruined. The Church of the Ultimate Truth has spread deeper into the states, and their locations are starting to open across the South. In Taiwan, the New Order of Justice was destroyed thoroughly, but caused larger political issues for Taiwan's independence from China. UPDATE: China's crackdown on Taiwan has cause movements for Taiwan's accord to become somewhat strained, and information is no longer coming from that region. In Ghana, the Brotherhood of Enlightenment has spread across much of Sub-Saharan Africa, into Mali, Niger, Guinea, Sierra Leone, Liberia, Cote d'lvoire, Ghana, Burkina, Togo, Benin, and Nigeria. The accords there have worked together, but cannot stop its spread, as its based in an organization of brotherhood and love. UPDATE: The Brotherhood of Enlightenment is beginning new growths into areas outside of Sub-Saharan Africa, spreading remarkably fast. In Norway, the Foundation of Reciprocating Knowledge overcame the public actions of the Accord there, and is thriving. UPDATE: The Accord in Norway has died. Surrounding countries are pushing the Truth Network there into full force, but without their Accord, many are turning away this call, as they do not understand the nature of the problem. Scribe Logs February 25, 2016 Cafe Paris. New York City, New York. - 12:00 PM. A Number of Individuals with awareness of the Truth gathered in a cafe by way of a number of letters from Rothwell Oil. The letters mentioned the Truth, and the group felt the need to respond. From all different walks of life, Nat, Abad, Zedkiel, Titania, Dalia and Kesi gathered in the cafe to meet with a strange young child. The child revealed that they all knew the Truth and that The Alottment viewed that as a threat, too many who Know in one place. The child revealed that they were the one Alottment member designated to be in charge in New York, and they should report to the Rothwell Oil building to learn more. Rothwell Oil Building. New York City, New York. - 12:30 PM. The group, no longer including the child, traveled to the Rothwell Oil Building and went to the designated office. They met a secretary, who was briefly ensorcelled by Titania to defer to her. They were then briefly tested by Dust, a Time Mage, and Leech, the secretary, in combat. The combat was cut short by a powerful Contract by Titania, and time was rewound. The group passed the test, and met with Mr. X, the person in charge of the Truth Network in the area. He introduced himself as Xander Rothwell, and offered the group the position of a travelling team in the Alottment, under the role of the Alottment for all of America, to fight problems facing the world by the Truth, many of which recently exploded around the world. The most present in the mind of the group was an Album, "Rise Up to Die" released by a band called "Knowledge" heavily referencing the recent events, and revealing the Truth to the people listening. The group decided to travel, by varying methods, to Detroit, the home of Knowledge. Detroit Metropolitan Airport. Detroit, Michigan. 4:00 PM Titania, Kesi, Zedkiel, and Dalia all took a privately chartered flight to Detroit, while Abad managed his own method of travel to do research alone. Nat meanwhile took a path through the underworld, arriving at the airport early to do reconnaissance. The group puts several leads together, and tracked down a previous live show in Detroit by Knowledge at a bar called "Back Alley Beats" Back Alley Beats. Detroit, Michigan. 4:30 PM The group went to Back Alley Beats, and after investigating by speaking with and questioning the bartender, they discovered a poster for the show that knowledge held there, in 2001. Dalia was able to view the event, and some information was gained about Knowledge. Knowledge appeared to be one person, no band with them, operating off of a laptop, but their face and signs of appearance or identity all appeared to be obscured. Given the information that Knowledge was in the area, Titania hatched the plan to organize a fake concert by Knowledge at a popular venue called "The Tap" to draw knowledge there. The show was to be put on suddenly on Saturday, February 27th at 9:00 PM. February 26, 2016 Detroit, Michigan. In the Friday leading up to the fake Knowledge concert, Dalia got in touch with the owner of Back Alley Beats, a venue Knowledge had played in the past. Through conversation with the owner, Dalia learned the name of Knowledge, Courtney Renard. She also acquired contact information for the artist Titan, Oshun Jones. Oshun shared much the same information. At Titania's insistence, the group met to discuss plans for their fake concert. With one of her abilities, Titania planned to convince attendees at the show that the music had not been very good and the band Knowledge was no longer worth their time. The presence of Zedkiel, the bum, continued to make the group uncomfortable. Titania shooed him away by assuming the appearance of an agent of the God Machine before making an apology and choosing to refer to him as Puck instead of "the bum". Abad investigated the Knowledge songs that had been posted on Youtube and discovered that they all came from an unusual IP address, RED TOWER. Further investigation revealed references to a "Red Tower" in song lyrics. These lyrics were taken from a story written by author Thomas Ligotti. Kesi reached out to the author by sending him a letter regarding a made up art exhibit. Titania insisted the Accord group meet for lunch. Following lunch, Kesi knocked out Nat at her request. To the surprise of the group, a little blue man appeared in Nat's unconscious state. In the meantime, Abad made contact with one Darren Lundry, a government agent who claimed to have knowledge about Knowledge. Learning from Lundry, Abad found out that Knowledge was actually a legend, a type of slasher that follows a story. However, in the recent years, legends the world over have had their stories changed by something. The group assumes it's The Truth. Unbeknownst to Abad, Nat astrally projected and had witnessed the meeting. Abad continued his search for upload locations from this "RED TOWER", and narrowed its location down to a block radius. Dalia scryed the Red Tower location and saw a brick building with computers that strangely functioned in the absence of chords. Things became heated as Abad, in an unknown location, revealed he had discovered the Red Tower location. The group argued about how to proceed, but was interrupted as 'the bum' headed there. Titania arranged for a limo to take Nat, Dalia, Kesi, and herself to the location. "The bum" left the scene with a single, still functional, computer through teleportation. Abad and Nat argued when Abad realized that Nat was stalking him through astral projection. Abad contacted Xander to tell him that the group was a mess, and that he was making the best choices he could. The group remained at the building, short of Zedkiel, and begin to search the building. They were interrupted by a knock at the front door. A tall, slender man appeared, claiming to work for the Truth network in Michigan but refusing to reveal anything about himself. He gave his name as Jackson. Abad did not trust him, and asked him to leave. Titania asked Dalia, who said that he was a part of their destiny, but Titania decided he should leave because Dalia was "always wrong." Jackson said he would stay until there was a unanimous decision. Titania asked him to prove himself, and he claimed to have gotten rid of Puck somehow, and said he can do the same for Knowledge. The party tried to vet him, wanting him to show them where Puck was "gotten rid of" but he refused. Abad had Xander call him but he refused to give the code which would have proved he was in the Truth network. Titania decreed that the group should work with him for the time being because they currently had the same goals. The group continued to search. Nat searched the basement, finding a trap door leading to a second basement. The group went down into this subbasement. They found phantasmal machinery, and many ghosts, seemingly all the ones that should have been spread throughout the building. They questioned a ghost that could only speak in static and beeps by reading its lips. It said that everything began for it in this basement, that the machinery constructed edifices of its god, whose name was "Machine." Titania's chauffeur, Charles, agreed to be possessed so that the group could more easily communicate with the ghost. They learned that the edifices created by the machinery were bodies, which in turn changed the "story." The role of the ghosts, who could not normally speak, was to make the sounds for the "teachings", which also kept them from passing on. The group, minus Abad, agreed that destroying the place was now a good idea. Abad stated that destroying the computers within the place, which uploaded and distributed the files with some strange and untargetable code, could help, and attempted to do so, after backing up everything he could. After destroying the computers on the basement and ground floor, he started to dismantle the ones on the top floor. One of the old CRT monitors came alive, sprouting a body made of the same black plastic. The word "KNOWLEDGE" slowly appeared across its screen. Abad aimed his gun at it, asking it to explain, and it slowly typed out "THE TRUTH MUST BE KNOWN." Abad shot, and it stumbled, falling out the window and landing near Nat. Once on the ground, it appeared simply as a cracked monitor with the word "KNOWLEDGE" flickering slightly on its screen before disappearing. February 27, 2016 The Tap. Detroit, Michigan. Morning and Afternoon The Morning before "Knowledge's" Concert the group gathered to discuss any plans that they had for the event later that night. Dalia does not show to the meeting, and left the message that something was calling her to investigate more pressing events elsewhere in the world. Positions are hashed out for the show. Titiania would, of course, be on stage during the show, with Jackson backstage to watch her back. Nat would be in the crowd, after having boasted her ability to resist Titania's tale spinning, while Abad would be watching the crowds outside the venue.They then split up until the show, each trying to accomplish their own goals. Zedkiel met with a dealer in a Detroit alley, and bought a gun, then paid more money to get bullets. Titania met with the staff of The Tap, and Nat and Abad went to a small internet cafe where Abad had traced several Knowledge track that had been uploaded. It was at the cafe that Darren Lundry appeared. Darren made several vague comments towards Abad about Knowledge, appearing to let on that he knew more than he was saying. He then left Abad and Nat to watch the cafe, although no events of import happened, other than Nat acquiring some delicious green apple Hi-Chews. Evening The group all went to their predetermined destinations, and after only a short time, a large crowd started amassing outside of The Tap. After he took...something, Abad was able to spot a small group of four supernatural beings, Vampires, in the crowd. Abad alerted the rest of the group, and Titiania came out into the crowd to directly confront them. Titania greeted the supernaturals, since they had no images on film the group thought them to be vampires, and let on several clues to her knowing their identity. The Vampires balked at being called out, and were thrown by Titania's greetings, but were apparently dissuaded from making further trouble. In addition to the vampires, dozens of Ghosts infected by Knowledge's legend began to gather in the concert, as well as over forty other supernatural creatures of varying backgrounds. They all appeared to have been at the concert simply for the concert, and not to cause any particular trouble. Abad also encountered Darren Lundry, who flashes an FBI badge to be let into the concert early. Shortly afterwards the crowd is let into the venue, where they witnessed, but did not particularly enjoy the music of the local bands opening for Knowledge. Abad re positioned himself on one of the fire exits near the stage. Darren Lundry took a spot at the end of the bar in the venue opposite Nat, who kept an eye on him through the show. After a while, Titania took the stage, and began to work an enchantment on the crowd to great effect. It was one in which Knowledge came on stage, and put on an historically bad show.The show is one where "The Truth" is in fact a white supremacist ideology, and the show itself had racist under and overtones, with poor sound quality and samplings in the music. At one point, Avast Antivirus software even attempted an update and completely interrupted the show. All who were in the room were affected by the enchantment, save for Titania who was spinning the tale, Nat, who was able to resist it and somehow, Darren Lundry, who unlike the rest did not react to the show, and did not begin to leave immediately afterwards with the intent of spreading all news of the terrible show on social media. Instead Darren Lundry's form was sloughed off of him as an enormous silver machine creature with seven arms, an angel. In addition a creature in twilight with thin arms and a computer monitor screen for a head appeared in Twilight, but was tethered to the angel. Combat commenced in a hail of gunfire, acidic blood vomit, and ink bombs. The Monitor Headed Twilight being attached to Knowledge in some way was damaged or destroyed, but when it was it destroyed the ghosts gathered at the concert to reconstitute its form. Every time it took damage it reduced them in number. Titania was also able to convince the Angel that it was it's superior, and had it bow down before her. Unfortunately, knowledge took advantage of his legend to make large groups of attendees start to kill themselves, but Titania was able to drive them all from her presence. Zedkiel makes several weapons of ink to deal large amounts of damage to the Angel, but in doing so, blew his own cover. But he took advantage, and did it loud, gaining a large amount of power, enough to force the Angel to follow his command, which he used to make it sleep. After doing so Knowledge was pulled into the sleeping Angel, and the ghosts under his sway began to wander away aimlessly. Nat took the time to summarily dismantle the Angel until it was pieces scattered across the stage. Zedkiel departed, but in doing so changed reality to make it appear as if he had done so several minutes earlier, leaving no attachment to his Demon form and his Cover, the two being separated entirely in the minds of the group.] With that the threat of Knowledge's music spreading was stopped, and the Truth kept at bay. But Knowledge's Legend may continue. February 28, 2016 Sunday morning, the group flew back to New York city on a private plane. They dispersed, each going their separate ways agreeing to meet Monday evening. Abad gathered resources from his contacts to help him in the hunt, and meditated to atone for his sins. Nat began to research the victims of Knowledge, and found 58 of them. Zedkiel, unbeknownst to the rest of the group, began to ask around in demon agencies to see if others had found any proof that the God Machine had been tainted or corrupted. He was then invited to a meeting of demons. Titania went off and was interrupted by James, who produced a letter Titania had written some time previously. He agreed that she would be a better Accord for New York, and gave her information on the Truth Network and The Allotment. He then fired his gun, narrowly missing her head, and stated that she needed to be faster. She responded by intimidating him supernaturally to make him leave. She then passed on the information he had provided her to Abad after copying it. February 29, 2016 On Monday evening, the group met in Xander's office, and encountered a new comrade, Harmony Jones. She claimed to work for Monsignor Ngye, who had apparently made contracts with both Nat and Abad. Abad tried to question Harmony about it, pointing his gun at her before Xander calmed them down. Xander explained that the person they were looking for was named Prophet, who was some kind of psychic. Anytime they attemped to call him, they would always receive a call from him first. Excited by this fact, Nat decided to call Prophet. Before she could dial, she received a call from Prophet, asking if they all wanted to meet. Everyone agreed to meet at Titania's office in an hour. At Titania's office, the group met with the Monsignor. Kesi made a disapproving noise. The group questioned the Monsignor and didn't learn much. The Prophet arrived and informed the group that they needed to destroy the source of most psychic power, in order to stop most psychics in general from manifesting their powers and in turn, learning about The Truth. The Prophet implied that he was a multitude of beings and would absorb most of the source's power upon its destruction. This concerned some of the group. Titania allocated funds to Abad to acquire weapons to destroy this source, and Abad contacted his source to acquire the necessary destructive devices. The group prepared to destroy this ominous source of power. February 29th, 2016 Nat does some oracle stuff, revealing that flying lions and betrayal are in the future. Prophet led the group to a space called the Red Tower, an old bar. The group worried about the implications, but Prophet explained it was an entrance into the astral plane. The group relents and goes in. Monsignor is aware that it is rife with god machine activity. The bar opens up into an empty white expanse, the astral plane. Once inside, Kesi falls into a pile of sand before reforming as a golem, Abad loses control over his gun which won't stop firing, and Titania loses control of her concept of what Arcadia is to her, causing it to form in this plane. Nat keeps an even head, and Zedkiel (the Monsignor) does as well, noting that there are massive black towers throughout the scape, infrastructure of the god machine. Travelling to the Akashic Records, Nat causes signs to appear to explain what all the things are by willing them to be. The Akashic Records are filled with books that contain everything that has ever been, each event written in one long sentence across multiple volumes. Abad collects a book on the latest technology, as well as the first five volumes of the stories of the living, books that refer to Adam and Lilith. Nat helps, while the others go to the massive diamond that is the source of all psychic power and memory, except for Zedkiel who goes outside, aware that this place is rife with the god machine. Outside, Zedkiel runs into two angelic beings, who are merely constructs of the psychic infrastructure in the astral plane. The god machine itself waves a beckoning hand to him, and welcomes him back to the fold, on one condition. The party in the Akashic Records must not destroy the diamond. Storming in and using his powerful time stops, he undoes the set up explosives from the diamond, and tries to stop any more movement against it. Titania uses the last of her power to bewitch one of the angel beings, sacrificing her clarity more and more as she loses sight of reality. Kesi taps into the astral planes powers and shrinks the diamond until it fits in her hand, and turns it into dust. Nat unleashes a devastating attack against Zedkiel, but finds it to do very little. Abad takes a potion meant to give him the sight of an asp, but instead becomes a massive, invisible asp, and downs one of the angelic beings. Zedkiel, thinking he might have failed, realizes the dust is still the diamond, and pauses time long enough to take the dust and teleport away. During the fight, Zedkiel realized that Prophet is some amalgam of one hundred dead angels, neither angel nor demon. The Akashic Records do not collapse, but the plane is considered unsafe, since the god machine now has the source of all psychic power. Upon leaving the Red Tower, Titania is shot by James, come back to take her out. However, her goblin contract keeps her from immediately dying, postponing it for later. Due it a curse placed on her by Zedkiel, everyone Titania meets is hostile toward her. Nat considers finishing off the job, and killing her for good, but chooses not to. As the game ended, Titania rushed off to meet with those who could help her, and managed to break the curse by convincing a life mage that she is not a threat. March 2nd, 2016 The group finds a new ally in Iggy, a robotic promethean. Iggy is being put in the group to watch over them, as psychics are likely in the hands of the God Machine now. The group considers traveling abroad again, but are stopped when they hear that the Louisiana accord needs aid with something. Agreeing to head there, the group meets with Dae Kim, Shea Johnson, Orpheus, and Sar. Shea reveals she gave up her psychic powers recently, as she expected there to be large issues for psychics in the near future, becoming a purified immortal, like Orpheus. She gifts the group 200 Steno notebooks, filled with her many predictions of the future, starting a week from now. Titania takes her time to connect with the Cheiron group, having a miracle doctor there kill her and revive her, harming her intensely, but no longer worried about dying from the goblin contract. She also reveals that there is no use in remaining in Louisiana, as the near future is doomed there, and they can do nothing about it. The group agrees to go to Iowa, to follow up on the Iowa accord and Truth Network all disappearing. March 2nd, 2016 Iggy and Nat arrive in Iowa through the use of hell-travel, and begin their research. Looking into things, they find a safe house in downtown Des Moines, Iowa. Astrally travelling there, Nat finds no one there, with the place looking like it was left in a hurry, as food stills its in dishes, and bags with clothes are still there. Nat and Iggy go to check in person, and after collecting information off the computers, worry that there is a bomb set there. Nothing occurs though, and they leave. The rest arrive, and the group go to learn information on the Society, the group supposedly responsible for killing off the Allotment and Truth Network there. Titania leaves to have audience with the prince, Ayushmati, while the others research the information they got off the Truth Network's safe house. Following through, they find information on Adisa Iwu, who has a hand in at least 15 businesses in the area, including the law firm whose fleet of cars were under scrutiny by the Truth Network, according to their information. Nat goes to talk to the Des Moines Register, to ask if any freak occurrences had gone down, and meets Gary. Gary is a portly Chinese man who believes he's found a conspiracy in the city, about Adisa Iwu, whom he believes is a vampire. He also believes that there's a cell of Mormons who may be in some shady dealings, and shares a location where they meet with Nat. Titania is kicked out of Elysium, as the Prince's aide, Adisa Iwu, states that they know about the Allotment, and do not trust it. It seems they may be in league with the Society. After being kicked out, Titania requests that her driver takes her back, as she is pissed off and wishes to speak with them again. Her driver has been replaced by the Society, and attempts to bomb the car, but Titania takes control of him, and the bomb is tossed out the window. Titania returns to the Prince, and explains that she will help the Prince and the masquerade, whether she wants the help or not, and storms off. The group meanwhile notices a couple of Mormons following them, and notices them following them from McDonalds to Burger King, and even to Imperial Law Firm, one of the companies that Adisa owns. Iggy, Nat, and Abad attack the two, knock one out, and take the other hostage when they try to attack them, one with a knife, the other with a derringer. Titania plans to meet with the Alpha of the region, while the others prepare to interrogate this fellow.Category:Accord II